Six Years Overdue
by Blue-Songbirds
Summary: Take one cup of Maxness and one cup of Fangness. And a dash of clumsiness, a pinch of best friend and a sprinkle or two of unwillingess. Stir together, and you have the best New Years Eve ever.


**Hey everybody! Happy New Years Eve! I'm off to bed. Enjoy!**

10:28pm

Until I was twelve, me and my mom would make a New Years Resolution. Every year, rain or shine.

We took it very serious. When I was twelve, one week after, January 7th, she died. I stopped making them at that age. It wasn't the same, doing it by myself.

So I grew up.

I stopped with all the whimsical stuff. Chopped it out of my life. It was simple.

Which is why I'm eighteen, it's ten thirty, and it's Saturday 31st of the 12th 2011. And why my best friend in the whole world is dragging me out of the house to some party. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm friends with her.

"Max! Get your head out of la-la-land! This is an emergency!" Nudge growls. Her mocha skin in coated in a glittery substance. Her mop of hair yanked back in a ponytail and coated in goo. Dressed up in a slinky black dress, I look like a mess next to her.

"No. You go, I'll stay." I say with determination. She merely raises an eyebrow, and I know it's all over. Two hours of arguing, all for nothing.

Nudge is a floaty, head in the clouds type of girl. Except when it involves getting me out of the house.

"You really wanna go there madam?" She says. I narrow my hard brown eyes, determined to win.

"Monique Persephone Essen, I am not, repeat not, going out to a party with you." I hiss. Standing tall, I square my shoulders and let my eyes blaze.

"Oh get over yourself chicha!" She laughs. Shoving me in a chair, she approaches with her stash of face stuff. I'm screwed.

_-Time Skip-_

"Finito! You look ah-mazing Maxie! Look!" She says with pride.

11:01pm

Warily getting up, I note my dead legs. It's eleven, meaning I've been in that chair for half an hour, except for the three minutes when she made me get dressed.

I peer into the full length mirror, and laugh.

"Oh my god Nudgie! What did you do to my face?" I wheeze out. In front of me is a girl, with smoky eyes, dark red lips, and a perfect complexion. Dressed up in an off the shoulder, navy blue top and skinny jeans. I can't tell it's me.

"Humph!" Nudge protests. Smiling, I link arms, thanking her mentally for the lack of high heels.

"Let's go." I say as she licks her pride.

_-Time Skip-_

"That is where I draw the line." I hiss into little miss Nudges ear.

"Please?" She says, slipping into a leather jacket. We're in the New York Times Square, and she's demanding I go kiss a boy called Sam from school.

Last I heard he has some king sized crush on me. He's okay looking, nothing special.

"No." I say.

"Oh! Max! Didn't expect to see you here. This isn't your usual scene." None other than Sam himself says, as he 'casually' strolls over.

Now, I don't have anything against males. Except for the fact that they're all sexist, egotistic bastards.

"Yeah, not really." I say. Nudge is holding back squeals, and she's trying to send me messages. Three guesses what they're about.

11:46pm

"Hey Max?" Sam inquires. I sigh, and look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Can you come over here with me?" He says, and starts pulling on my wrist, I look at Nudge desperately. I don't want to make a big scene and ruin some random tourist's New Years Eve resolution.

Sam wordlessly pulls me through the crowds. I deduct that if needed, I could overpower him. He hasn't ever done anything to raise alarm, and the situation is not dangerous. The crowd is rather large and-.

He swings me next to him and smooshes his lips to mine. I freeze with shock.

Hard lips.

Too close body.

Sam is freaking kissing me!

I start to regain my limbs. And using them, I push him off me.

"What the hell?" I shriek. He moves in closer.

"Max, don't play hard to get. I want you." He hisses. I narrow my eyes in anger, and before he could possible react, I slam my elbow into his jaw, and listening for the crack.

_CRACK!_

There we go.

I start running through the crowds. Fast. I begin to feel tears run down my face. Max! Stop being a stupid little girl!

Caught up in my own world, I don't notice the body in front of me.

_CRASH!_

Looking around wildly, I fell slowly to the floor. Wincing as my body bangs heavily.

A warm hand enters my vision. Looking up, I see a teenage boy. He looks around my age. Dressed in all black, his hair falls in his face.

I take it, and notice the calluses that Sam's lacked. Slowly, and cautiously I get up.

"What the hell?" I eventually demand! He looks at me in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" He whispers with concern n his voice. I hastily rub at my eyes.

"It doesn't matter." I hiss, not liking a stranger seeing me weak.

"I'm Fang, and it does." He says with a rough voice. I look carefully into his dark eyes.

His skin is olivey, and he's taller than me.

"I'm Max." I say slowly. He smiles.

Him.

He's my New year's resolution.

12:00am

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Blue-Songbirds**


End file.
